


Shattered

by saturnineIlluminatus



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Asylum, F/M, Humanstuck, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-24
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 16:52:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturnineIlluminatus/pseuds/saturnineIlluminatus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Eridan Ampora, and you're all alone. All that's in the room with you is a picture, with a chipped frame and shattered glass-- a picture of two happy characters smiling without a care in the world.</p><p>Your name is Eridan Ampora, and you're here because 3 years ago, on this day, the twelfth of June, you lost the love of my life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shattered

Your name is Eridan Ampora, and you're alone now. Just you, alone in a white room-- just you and a picture-- a picture with a chipped frame and broken glass-- a picture of two happy characters just smiling, without a care in the world. This room, it's soft. There are no windows, no escape.

You're well taken care of. They bring you food three times a day, let you go outside. You get to "interact" with others once a week. You're still empty, and occasionally you'll break down. That's when the people in white come in and give you a shot, and you fall asleep.

You still scream. You're scared. You wish everything would go back to normal. You wish she would walk into your soft, white room and just hold you and tell you everything will be okay. But, she won't, because she can't. She's dead.

You love to just sit and stare at the frame. Sometimes you think about taking the glass and just ending it all, but what's the point? You know she wouldn't want you to do that. So, you go on. Just for her. Sometimes the others visit. Nepeta just tells you stories of how she and Equius are happy, silly stories that she seems to enjoy telling. Kanaya tries to help you out but it always ends with you attacking her. Aradia will just try to tell you that she's watching over you. You wish you could believe her, but you oddly don't. Terezi tries to cheer you up by bringing you red things. The people in white tell her every time that you're only allowed to have the picture, and nothing else.

Everyone is so kind. You wonder what she'd say if she came and visited you… Oh, how you miss her. Sometimes you can still hear her laughing and joking. You usually break down after that.

The woman who comes in and talks to you says she knows what you're going through. She doesn't. She's never lost the love of her life. She's just another one of them, they who try and cheer you up, failing every time. Only she would understand.

Sometimes you wonder what would happen if it was different. What if you had decided not to join Jack, even if it meant killing the others? Would she still be here? Would she be okay? Would you be gone instead? How different would things be if you had been the one to die instead of her.

Your name is Eridan Ampora, and your friends put you in an insane asylum. You're here because 3 years ago, on this day, the twelfth of June, you lost the love of my life. You're here because you went mad. You're here because you love Feferi Peixes.


End file.
